Grandpa Ryuuken
by phoenix545
Summary: Ryuuken is going to become a grandfather!-mpreg-


**Warnings: mpreg, mentions of past mpreg, males can get pregnant without question, RenjixByakuya, IkkakuxYumichika, ShunsuixUkitake, other pairings maybe mentioned or added, characters maybe OOC, attempt at humor.**

Chapter 1

"I'm pregnant." the words made Ichigo freeze up in front of his lover. Uryu looked off to the side with a faint blush. The orange-haired boy had his mouth gaped like a damn fish, so many emotions were coursing through him his head felt like a hurricane was blowing through. "If you-" he was cut off because he was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"URYUUUU~!" Ichigo sang happily, pulling away so he was looking at the other, piratically jumping as he did. "Aren't you excited?! We're going to have a baby?!" he felt full of energy, he'd been waiting so long to hear those words. He needed to run, needed to tell everyone. "This will give us the perfect excuse to get married!" Uryu glared.

"Idiot! Do you know how bad it will look if you get married because I'm pregnant?"

"I would have gotten married to you sooner if it wasn't for your da-" Ichigo stopped mid-sentence, covering his mouth with his palm. His eyes stared at the ground. He shook his head. "Shit!" he cursed out.

"What?"

"Uryu...we have to tell your father."

* * *

"You do it."

"No you do it!"

"But I don't want to!"

"Well neither do I!"

"He's going to be your father-in-law!"

"Yeah but he's _your_ father!" Uryu sighed, rubbing his temples. The moron had a point. Still he was afraid of his fathers wrath.

It's been a week since they've both discovered the news. They haven't told anyone yet, fearing that it will get back to Ryuuken somehow. Uryu had invited his Dad to a nice, _expensive_ , restaurant to break the news, but said either him, Ichigo, or both will show up. While Ryuuken wasn't keen on having dinner with Ichigo, it would give him the opportunity to maybe...kill the shinigami for dating his son.

"How about we try telling my dad first, because my dad's not crazy!" Uryu gave him a look "...okay not crazy enough that he's going to kill me!" the quincy would have loved to snap back _'he won't kill you!'_ honestly though...Ryuuken might...

He sighed "No, lets start with my father, just to get it out of the way." he looked up at the shinigami "You're coming with me to dinner tonight, right?"

"Hell no! I'm leaving to America tonight!"

" _What_?"

"Yeah me and Renji are going."

"So you're going to leave me with my father _alone_?! And why is Renji going?! Doesn't he have a family?!"

"It turns out Byakuya is having another baby and he's trying to hide from the clan for a while."

"Did you tell Renji we're expecting?!"

"No, I only asked if he wanted to go to America today and then he told me about Byakuya."

"How long are you planning on being gone?!"

"About a week..."

"A week?!"

"I love you Uryu, I love you with all my heart. I love the baby we are going to have. However, I also love my penis, my balls, and my life. You know your father is going to take all three of those away if I don't leave!" the quincy was going to continue, but Ichigo was right. Who knows how Ryuuken will react. Maybe a week will give him time to cool off...

"Fine...enjoy your trip..."

* * *

Later on in the day, Ryuuken and Uryu sat across from each other at the restaurant. It was nice place, piano music in the background, people in nice clothing, waiters coming around with wine and champagne. Both were looking at each other, not saying much, just staring.

"Uryu."

"Ryuuken."

"What do I...what did I deserve to be treated to such a...deliciously?" his heart stopped.

"Um, well," he fidgeted in his seat "You see...I have got some news that may...surprise you. And you may or may not be angry or happy-" Ryuuken's eyes lit up.

"Uryu...are...are you finally leaving the Kurosaki boy?" the younger quincy shook his head, watching the disappointment come over his fathers face. "Oh...well...continue I suppose..." Uryu took in a deep breath, clenched his hands together beneath the table.

"Father I..." he swallowed "Father...I'm pregnant."

Silence.

"And the babies Ichigo's..."

Silence.

"Now we want to get married."

More silence.

For a moment, Uryu thought he broke his father, but then Ryuuken stood up. He slammed his clenched his down onto the table, creating the items to jump then collide back to the surface. Everything went silent, no one in the restaurant moved, all eyes were locked at their table.

" _I'll kill him_." the older quincy whispered, turning around to walk out. Uryu was quick to his feet.

"Father _please_!"

"No! That boy has done too much to me! He seduced you into dating him! Now he's put a...a child inside you?! Then goes asking for my blessing?! This is the last straw! I'm going to castrate him so no more of his offspring can be produced! But I won't stop their. No, no! I'm then going to ** _kill him_**!"

Uryu thanked the Lord that he didn't make Ichigo come tonight.

* * *

 **first bleach fanfic x3!  
**

 **there needs to be more IchigoxUryu mpreg fanfic am i right?**

 **thank you all for reading :)!**


End file.
